Wake Me Up When September Comes
by GleeAddict98
Summary: Blaine is in the army, Kurt stays at home waiting. Blaine can't come home until September so he writes these letters to Kurt in hope that they might pass the time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Blaine is in the army, Kurt stays at home waiting. Blaine can't come home until September so he writes these letters to Kurt in hope that they might pass the time.**

**Disclaimer: yeah that's right I own Glee! Now if that were true I wouldn't be writting this on FANfiction now would I? (also the song not *ahem* mine)**

**Title: Wake Me Up When September Comes**

* * *

><p><em>March,13,2017<em>

I miss you baby.

In my head we're on some desserted island, just the two of us.

It's sunny and warm, unlike it is here.

The palm trees are swaying gentely in the breeze.

Your sleeping on a hamock, nesseled between two of the towering trees.

Your sunglasses are set over your eyes, blocking out any unwanted tropical sun.

The ocean stands a few feet in front of you.

That's where I'll be; standing on the shore.

The rim of my shorts wet from wandering the iridescent current.

Sadly now I must break you out of this beautiful little dream world I've created to tell you that I love you and I miss you terribly.

When you feel lonly or miss me just think about our desserted island ok?

Please stay strong for me, I'm comming home in September.

Love your baby who doesn't want to be a man,

Blaine

P.S. If I could be anywhere else I'd be with you.

* * *

><p><em>March,21,2017<em>

I'm so sorry I haven't wriiten in so long!

Forgive me? (I'm doing puppy dog eyes, you know you can't resist.)

We were moving around a lot, I'm sorry. We're currently stationed in Uzbekistan. There's been some trouble migrating up here.

I can't really say anything else about it so I will just tell you I am fine, I am safe, I don't have a single scratch.

I can't say the same for some of my fellow soliders, many have serious bodily injuries.

But I'm more worried about you; are you ok? Are you doing ok with food, money, keeping the house from turning into a landfill.

But of course you are, your Kurt, your my baby, your perfect.

I won't blame you if it does turn into a giant mess though; I know that if you were gone for seven months I would stare at the ceiling and miss you, nothing would ever get cleaned. (In conclution don't go away for seven months.)

I love you, I promise I'll write sooner next time.

Your messy, messy puppy dog,

Blaine

* * *

><p><em>March,28,2017<em>

See I told you I'd write back sooner didn't I?

I wish you could write me back.

I honestly don't even know if your getting my letters.

I wish I could give you my adress.

(Sighing with woe.)

I can tell you we've moved again, I'm not aloud to tell you the country.

I am aloud to tell you something happened to someone, I'm not aloud to disclose the name.

Fun isn't this (sticks out tongue).

In case you didn't notice the things in the parentheses are the things I'm doing.

No I didn't have to write that and I know your smart enough to know that.

What am I talking about smart enough? Your the smartest person on the planet!

Ok yes something is up, I know what your thinking, even from thousands of miles away.

All of this weird writting and stuff I didn't need to say was just a distraction.

I'm trying not to think about something...

It's well it's the reason everybody's been so sad and depressed and quiet.

We all thought he was a good guy... exeptionally. I didn't really know him but still.

It's just the fact.

I know, I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, it's just that I don't want to admit it's real.

And I know it might make you worry.

But you don't need to ok?

I should really just shut up and tell you now shouldn't I?

I will.

Yesterday we lost one of our own.

Again I didn't really know him, then again none of us did.

He kept to himself.

All we know is that he had a wife and three kids at home; three girls and they were expecting a baby boy in a few months.

Don't be sad please. It's fine, I'm fine, forget I even said anything.

I'm safe and your safe that's all that matters.

I love you please say you love me too (mental puppy dog eyes).

Your safe little firefighter (how do you like that image, winks),

Blaine

* * *

><p><em>March,31,2017<em>

I know it's only been three days (applause).

That is a good thing right (raises one triangular eyebrow)?

I felt like I should write now because I might not be able to write again for a while (moving again).

I miss you so much, I barely sleep anymore.

Please don't take that badly, I'm fine.

And aparently awake enough to write this.

I wish I could hear your voice, taste your lips, feel your soft hands on mine.

I'm sorry, please don't feel like you need to do anything for me at this point, just you waiting for me while I'm gone is enough for a lifetime.

Just know that I love you, remember my face, think back to glee club, and think of our secret place.

Love your one and only,

Blaine

(kind of poetic arn't I? Winks.)

* * *

><p><em>April,16,2017<em>

I know, I know seventeen days, I'm so sorry.

I really hope you didn't wait up.

I'm just fine and we're in our new location.

It's Oman, yeah I can tell you now.

I miss you so much.

I hope you get every single one of these letters.

I know I'm a grown man but I'm whining anyway (whine).

I feel like I'm trapped here.

I know I signed up for this but if I had known I'd still be with you, the happiest in my life, I would have never done it.

But I'm here and I can't go back.

I just want September to come.

It feels like a lifetime scince i last saw you and a life time until I will again.

I love you, don't forget that.

Your little green monster,

Blaine

* * *

><p><em>April,24,2017<em>

Oh jezz baby, I don't know how much longer I can go on like this, not seeing you, not knowing where you are or how you are.

_I wrote this song for you;_

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

I hope you like it, I'll sing it for you when I come home.

You are my world baby.

Your stand-by guardian,

Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is no where NEAR done but this is all I felt like writting today; sleepy ^.^ Thanks for reading. Reviews are love ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so I _finally_ got this up at 11:00 Saturday night. I hope you like it and yes there will be more. if you haven't read the first chapter I suggest reading it now ;) **

**Disclaimer: guys guess what I bought Glee! Now if that were true it would be off until April -.-**

**Title: Wake Me up when September Comes (chapter two)**

* * *

><p>April,30,2017<p>

Oh god I miss you Kurt.

Your all I think about anymore.

I think every one in this division knows enough about you that they could discribe you almost exactally without ever having met you.

I'm sorry, that must freak you out, forgive me? I was lonely (puppy dog eyes).

Only five more months.

Yes I know that's a long time but when you had six to begin with, one went this fast, and your absolutley despirate to see your baby, five months isn't so bad.

I know that doesn't change anything.

I wish I could change the fact that I have to be here, I'd give anything to be in your arms right now.

I'm sorry, I'm not helping am I?

I'll change the subject.

Seeing as I get to pick the subject (raises eyebrows) I pick (spontanious pause for suspense) I know I must be boring you so I pick that time we went out for icecream. You and I shared a cone, our tounges creating patterns in the icy flavoring. we visited the park later and you pushed me on the swings.

I wish I could go back there right now; that's my new favorite place.

No scratch that _your arms_ are my favorite place so that day is my new "deserted island", the place I think of when I miss you; it's my happy place. (Hums appreciatively).

Good thoughs to leave you with,no?

I love you more than anything in the world; more than the air that I breath.

Holding my breath for you,

Blaine

* * *

><p><em>May,8,2017<em>

Baby, baby, baby oh! Baby, baby, no! And I was like...

SOMEBODY SHOOT ME!

That song has been stuck in my head for three days _straight. _

I can't get it out of my head.

My new "roomie" has that on repeat _all night long_.

I've asked him politely to turn it off several times but he _won't _do it.

I'm going to pull my hair out or rather rip my ears off!

That song should be a crime in all 50 states!

I mean who let that boy in that recording studio or even in that building or a hundred yards within human contact or sound radius!

So now that you've heard my insanely accurate hate for Justin Bieber and what _else _is keeping me up at night I'm going to remind you how much I love you and that your the only reason I'm still alive.

I know that sounds cliche but I mean it, you _literally _saved my life yesturday.

See even from millions of miles away your still my gardian angel (looks on in awe).

I was sleeping last night and in the middle of a good dream I was shaken awake by something. Then I heard your voice. You said, "Blaine I need you to get out; your not safe here, go get a drink of water."

And as insane as that sounded, I followed your instructions.

Call me crazy but as I was takening my last sip of water, prepaired to head back to the tent when the whole thing burst into flames, the explosion barely reaching any of the other tents but big enough so that no one inside could have survived.

There was a painic and every body seemed to be out of their tents at once.

They scurried over to the blazing camp site, putting it out as fast as they could.

As soon as the fire was out a group of people began to survay the wreckage.

"Where's Blaine?" One of them asked.

"Right here," I said, still in shock.

They were all relieved that I was alive but the tent was a disaster; bits and peices of my belongings were strewn about the sight. The one thing they found that was still whole was my picture of you.

Thank you Kurt, I don't know how you did it or if you even did it concesly but I know it was you.

I would know your voice from a mile away.

I love you my precious.

Love your alive and well,

Smeagol

P.S. In case you were worried that Smeagol was some stalker that knew your adress and was writting you these touching letters; he not. He's a fictional caracter that I stole a line from. I am Blaine; your Blaine; the one and only (as far as you know, winks).

* * *

><p><em>May,17,2017<em>

_The days are long,_

_the sun is low,_

_I watch the sky as it sweeps away the light of day,_

_bringing only darkness and fear._

_Why is the night a time of slumber,_

_when we close out the world,_

_letting sleep take us over,_

_the dream world letting you believe that, that is where you should be._

_Then we wake up,_

_reality hits you like a blow to the face,_

_a crack of lightning hits you,_

_realization dawns,_

_your stuck in your sad world again until the break of dawn._

I wrote that within the many hours I lay awake thinking of you last night.

Would you like to hear another?

_The night is long,_

_the trees are bare,_

_I can't say I recall the last time I saw you laughing._

_I could say the world is cruel._

_After all it ripped you from my grasp._

_But that would be lying to not only to you but myself._

_I am here because of me;_

_the hot wind scortching my face,_

_my throat dry,_

_scratching for some sence of remorse._

_But again these things are my fault._

_I'm am struck with this dread because of me._

_I'll love you till the day I die,_

_after all you know that, don't you?_

_This world makes you crazy but it's this world that keeps you grounded._

_The memorys of you and me are seeping through my skin, making sure I think of you and never sleep again._

Those kept me up all night.

Every word is purly me, every word is solidly true.

I miss you enough that I would run to you.

I stuck in poetry mode so I will say,

Goodnight my love,

my sweet, fare, emerald.

Your little poet,

Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry this was so short! I had a busy day. But I promise there will be more ASAP. How do you like poetic Blaine? ;)I wrote the poems myself. What did you think of Kurt saving Blaine's life? I wasn't sure about this one. As for Smeagol that was just my Lord of the rings fetish speaking ;) Thanks for reading, reviews are love. Klainebows and Unicorns 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For those of you who started reading this when it was first posted; I am so sorry. I'm really bad with updating stories… So to make up for it I will post a couple of chapters within the next few days. I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee, not mine. The story however, **_**all mine**_**!**

* * *

><p><em>May, 21, 2017<em>

My dearest Kurt,

I love you my dear. I hope you enjoyed my mental serenade. Do not fear, only four months to go my love. I think about you all the time. I miss the way your eyes light up when you see me; the way they turn that deep, beautiful shade of blue, like the ocean.

Remember the day we went to the park all those years ago. It was snowing lightly, a few weeks before Christmas, the snow was packed in tightly, crunching under our footsteps. I took your hand, pulling you with me towards the playground.

"Where are we going?" You asked, a smile in your voice.

I just grinned back at you, not answering.

We walked to the swings. I stopped in front of them, turning and putting my hands on your hips. You smiled at me, leaning down to kiss me. When you pulled away I got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny black velvet box.

You covered your mouth with your hand. I smiled up at you, opening it to reveal the tiny silver ring I had spent the past few months picking out and staring at every night, simply trying to make myself do what I so desperately wanted- no- _needed _to do.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt I love you more than anything. You mean the world to me. I can no longer see a time where I am not with you. I would never-_could_ never- leave your side. You are my Utopia Kurt, my perfect world. And if the world _did_ crash and burn, I would still be just as happy as I am today if I had you by my side. I want us to have a future together Kurt. I envision a day when I am standing grey haired by your side, our children in lawn chairs beside us, watching as their children weave between the trees and various garden gnomes in our yard. But before that I see us getting married, outside, both of us in white tuxes, the decorations around us matching the atmosphere perfectly; a mix of red and gold and orange and blue, blurred into a rainbow behind us as we say our vows and kiss for the first time as married men. I see us buying our first apartment, you tearing up at just the sight of it and what it could be. But best of all I see us together for a _very_ long time. I want to wake up every morning to your smiling face, for us to kiss, even though we have morning breath, and then for you to force me to eat a banana rather than a pop tart. I love you Kurt. Would you please do me the irrefutable honor of marrying me?"

I met your eyes at last. Knowing I wouldn't have been able to finish if I looked at you. Your cheeks were wet with tears, your eyes bright, and you were smiling, your hand still clasped over your mouth. You backed up, sitting in the nearest swing.

"Kurt."

You looked up at me, uncovering your mouth, "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

You burst into a fresh wave of tears, your cheeks a warm pink. I threw my arms around you, kissing you happily. I could have danced. My face was split in a huge grin as I kissed all of your face over and over again.

"Well," you whispered. "Are you going to put it on?"

My smile widened, "Of course."

I took your chilled hand in mine, your fingers like ice. Taking the small ring from its box, I slid it onto your pale finger, watching it shine in the bright winter sun that reflected off the snow.

"It's beautiful," you said, a reverence in your voice.

I met your gaze, "Just like you."

You blushed looking down at the pale ring, a tiny inscription carved into its seemingly delicate composition.

_Until the End of Time_

This memory is welded into my mind perfectly, as if it were only yesterday. And here we are today, still together. Even across oceans we stay strong. I love you Kurt, so much more than you know, more than I can put into words.

Your simple-minded Romeo,

Blaine

_May, 27, 2017_

We've relocated again. (sigh)

I apologize profusely for my absence. I hope my last letter was enough to tide you over for the time it took for me to be able to write again. I hope it was able to convey my undying love for you.

I do have an excuse you know. But please do not worry yourself over me. I know how you get when you're nervous. Do not worry yourself over me. I mean it Kurt.

I broke my arm and suffered a minor injury to my head. But I. Am. Fine.

Seriously.

Seeing as my last letter was quite lengthy I suppose I should even out the tables and leave this one extra short. (Did that sentence even make sense?)

Love your super-strong soldier,

You know what just call me Captain America!

,Blaine

_May, 30, 2017_

Only three days this time! Can I hear a "woot woot!"?

So, I am feeling like I'm a freaking seventeen year old again!

Yes. I just used two exclamation points on purpose. I feel so good!

I think they've been giving me drugs of some kind while I was sleeping to quicken my healing pace.

Why don't they do this in hospitals?

Or maybe they do but they don't tell you. Or maybe they just tell the people they give them to, or just their families.

I can smell cookies from across the camp site. I feel like maybe I did turn into Captain America over night! That would be so cool. I feel like I could do like fifty push-ups right now. No! Of course the army's not rubbing off on me! Did you notice I used "like" up there? This is so weird, I'm so hyper. I haven't had this much energy in years.

Sorry, new topic. I'm pretty sure I've been using up the majority of the paper supplied here. Soon someone's going to have to call in for more because all of the soldiers here have people they have to write to; whether it's their wife or their mother's-sister's-second cousin's-son in law-twice removed.

You know I wonder if they sell this drug over the counter. I would like to test what other kinds of "super powers" I possess besides energy. (winks)

So anyways darling; I love you more than any super hero Marvel can create! Even Batman! (He said with absolution)

This is hard for me to admit, don't laugh.

You're undersized, over age, teenager,

Blaine

_June, 5, 2017_

Still three months to go and I am off my temporary high. The doctor said I was showing extreme promise and was healing at an incredible rate. And so I am back to nearly-regular-Blaine. I'm beginning to live for these letters. I think we all are... to be able to pour our heart and soul out onto a page for those who love us to read at the end of the day just feels… good. It's cleansing almost.

I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I've kind of been avoiding this subject, but I stayed up all last night feeling guilty for leaving you at such a perfect time in our lives. I couldn't sleep; I swear I didn't do it intentionally.

I really wish we had never had that fight. That's what started this whole thing really. And it sucks because it was so small and so stupid. I was afraid you would never forgive me. And I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again, never feeling your warm gaze, never seeing your eyes light up, or falling asleep with you in my arms.

I guess I decided it was easier to put my life on the line, to help other people in need; it was both a distraction and a way of paying my dues, in a way. I no longer cared if I died, without you I saw no reason not to go through with it; I was serving a cause.

But then you found me, and you were crying, and you told me you loved me, and that you were so sorry it took you so long; be it your pride, stubbornness, or the fact that you didn't think you should have forgiven me yet. I was so happy. I held you for what felt like hours, kissing you and telling you how much I loved you.

I would like to think I merely forgot I ever signed up for the army. But that would be a lie, and I could never bring myself to ever lie to you again. I guess I was afraid. I couldn't help but think that there would come a day when I would mess up so bad. Something would just come out that I would never be able to take back and you would hate me and I would just loose it. It was either that or the fact that it just felt wrong to even consider walking into the administration's office and saying, "so sorry, my life no longer sucks, I would like to take back my application now. Thanks."

I am so sorry love. I never meant to leave you. I wouldn't have done it if I had known you would forgive me. Although I have to say, as much as it pains me deep into my soul to be away from you, I would like to think I am doing some good for the world. Protecting you and everyone else we love in a way I would never be able to if I were cuddling with you on the couch having one of our notorious Disney marathons.

I love you so much Kurt.

Love your sorry little trooper,

Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. As you can probably tell the first one was much less sappy than this chapter :P I sincerely hope you continue to read my insanity. Review and tell me what you think. (I could use some inspiration ;)) Thanks so much for sticking with me guys. LOVE YOU ALL! (Yes I used two exclamation points on purpose!)<strong>


End file.
